


Moments

by Macx



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little moment for Trip and Malcolm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

 

"It's nice here."  
Trip rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, agreeing with the statement. It was more than nice here. It was perfect. Away from the bustling city, tucked away in a little, private corner of the sprawling park that surrounded the gleaming structure of glass towers and buildings, was this incredible refuge. Enterprise had gone into orbit around this planet a week ago, making contact. The people were nice enough and had agreed to let the crew come down in small groups to unwind. The cities were dotting the wilderness of this planet, and to many it looked as if someone had taken New York or L.A. and had placed it into the middle of a national park.  
"Hm-mh," he rumbled contentedly.  
It was nice in many regards, but the most important was their freedom to be together, not having to hide. Well, hiding was too strong a word for it. They weren't actually keeping a secret, but both men had agreed not to go around announcing their relationship. If someone asked, he would get an honest answer. So far, only the senior staff knew. Archer, of course. Phlox, who had found out all by himself through watching the men. Probably T'Pol, but they might never know for sure. Hoshi, after she had accidentally seen them kiss. And Mayweather, through Hoshi.  
Reed leaned his head against Trip's shoulder, sighing softly, eyes closed. He was completely relaxed. For once, both men were out of uniform and Trip appreciated the shirt-and-jeans clad lieutenant. He looked so at ease, so completely content, that it made him mirror those feelings unconsciously.  
The engineer kissed his lover, nibbling at one earlobe. Then he untucked the shirt from Malcolm's waistband and slipped his hands under it, running his fingers over the warmth he encountered. Reed's hands covered his and he snuggled deeper into the hold.  
"How about we stay here and skip the bar tour?" he murmured.  
"And disappoint the others?"  
"I'm all for it today," was the lazy reply.  
Trip chuckled softly. "Where's your sense of duty and devotion, lieutenant?"  
"Up on Enterprise where it belongs, commander."  
Tucker pushed the shirt up further with his wandering hands, one thumb brushing over a hardening nipple. Malcolm made a noise deep in his throat. Trip flicked at the nub again, drawing a rumble.  
"All my friends will be there," he whispered into his lover's ear.  
"You see them every single day up on Enterprise."  
"On duty."  
"Every day," Malcolm played along, twisting around a bit to look into Trip's eyes.  
"I heard it's one heck of a bar. Best place this side of the planet."  
"You want to get drunk?"  
"Well, maybe," Trip answered vaguely.  
"Drunk and raucious, chasing skirts, making a complete idiot out of yourself? Maybe end up in a bar brawl?"  
"Haven't been in a good brawl ever since the Academy."  
Reed turned completely and suddenly pushed Trip back onto the grass, capturing his mouth in a deep, breath-taking kiss. The blond answered it with the same hunger and intensity, the two men forgetting the world around them as they lost themselves in the kiss.  
When they separated, Malcolm's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You'd be missing one heck of a party if you left now, but if you insist... And I can brawl with the best of them," he added seductively.  
Trip was breathing hard, his face flushed, eyes bright. His hands were twisted into the dark blue shirt of the younger man.  
"Leave?" he mumbled. "Why leave?"  
With that he rolled them around and straddled the armory officer, bending down for another kiss. Malcolm's hands twined into his hair as he let Trip plunder his mouth, meeting the tongue, sucking at it. Tucker groaned helplessly and his hips twitched in response to the sensual attack. His hands pushed up the shirt again, teasingly caressing the skin, and the two men separated briefly to pull it off. Using his freedom from Malcolm's sensual mouth, he chose a nipple as his next target. He licked and sucked it into hardness, briefly scraping his teeth over the nub. It elicited a sharp gasp from Reed, who pushed up into the torturous mouth. Trip repeated the procedure with the other nipple, reveling in the soft sounds the lieutenant made.  
Trip loved the little noises his love made, loved the fact that it was him that had Malcolm make them He raised himself slightly, looking at the flushed form of his handsome lover. To him, Malcolm Reed was his world. He didn't need anyone else; he was happy. Up until that fateful day he had fallen for the lieutenant, he had sought his pleasure with women. He had thought it was fulfillment, but something had always been missing. Something he had found with this man. A man who didn't look dangerous, but who was an opponent to be reckoned with. Underneath that uniform was a lithe, muscular and strong body, someone who could kick his butt all across Enterprise if he wanted to.  
"You are beautiful," he murmured, stroking one hand over the warm skin.  
Malcolm gazed at him, his tongue wetting his lips. Trip smiled, wondering whatever had possessed the younger man to go into this relationship with him. Reed had given him so much, especially time to adjust to his changed concept of himself and the world. Tucker would never have believed, even in his wildest dreams, that he would become lovers with another man. Catching Malcom's doubtful expression he leaned forward.  
"You are," he told him. "Don't be so self-conscious."  
Reed sighed. It was an old argument. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he told his lover.  
"I have 20/20 vision, lover. Believe me when I tell you that you are a sight for sore eyes...."  
Trip knew Malcolm had a problem with the concept of himself being beautiful. He had once confessed that he found Trip a very attractive, handsome man, something he didn't see in himself. Trip was Starfleet's "poster boy". Reed was just one among many. Trip had tried to convince him that it was a misconception, that Malcolm was attractive, that he loved him, but it sat deep. He had a lot more work to invest in it, but he knew that one day, he would get Malcolm to see the truth. Hell, Trip had been jealous of Hoshi for a while, mainly for occupying his lover’s time in the armory while he was off duty. Reed had just stared at him in utter surprise when he had confessed it.  
Trip initiated another kiss, this one tender and sweet, without pressure and need. It was a connection between them, warmth flowing from one to the other, their tongues meeting at a slow pace. A liquid fire seemed to run across every inch of kissed skin, spreading throughout their bodies, until the need for air separated them.  
Trip gazed at his lover, smiling a dazzling smile. Desire shone in the gray-blue eyes that met his, desire that was fed by a smoldering fire. Malcolm’s hand snaked around his neck, his palm splayed across the warm skin, and he drew his lover down. The tenderness made way for a wildfire, one Trip knew only too well. It was a fire he loved starting, loved playing with, a fire that burned him so thoroughly, that he could never get enough of. Malcolm Reed held an awesome power over him, a power that he wielded unconsciously with every kiss and touch, every glance and word.  
"What am I going to do with you?" he sighed.  
"What ever you please, Trip," Malcolm answered without hesitation.  
An impish grin stole over the engineer’s features. "I like the sound of that. I want you,” he whispered into his lover’s mouth.  
“You have me,” was the breathless reply.  
Trip let his mouth trail a wet path down south, tasting the salty skin, nibbling at patches. Malcolm almost squealed when his tongue dove into the belly button. Trip had found out about this sensitive spot early on. Just sucking at the birth scar drove Reed wild and Trip believed that if he could get away with it, he might just be able to make him come. He paid close attention to this special spot, making Malcolm squirm and moan, aching for more.  
"Trip..." Reed gasped. "Trip!"  
Tucker looked into the dilated eyes and grinned devilishly. "Yes?" he asked, licking his lips. He took a great delight in making this man writhe and whimper in need by simply suckling at his navel.  
"Please..."  
Trip bestowed another kiss onto the sensitive spot, then took pity and opened the already too tight jeans, freeing the straining hardness. Malcolm fell back as he was rid of his pants and he spread his legs as Trip focused on his lover's arousal.  
“Oh Lord….” he moaned.  
The commander took his time, listening to his lover's breathing pattern, slowing down as it quickened, teasing his partner and letting him catch his breath every time Malcolm got close. Kissing along one thigh, ignoring the needy moans, Trip whispered, "Let go, Mal. No one here. Just us. Give up control."  
The armory officer trembled under the light caress of lips and finger tips. Reed wasn't a very vocal partner when it came to release, Trip had found out not long after they had begun their relationship. Malcolm controlled his outbursts, tried not to alert anyone to the pleasure he felt, and Tucker felt a small triumph every time he managed to get Reed to cry out loud. Sometimes, when he kissed him throughout climax, Malcolm would let go of the restraint, but only because Trip could swallow the exclamation.  
Out here in the wilderness, there was no one to hear or see them. Trip thought he might just get him to let go if Malcolm realized they were alone with no soul around them. Even in the confines of their quarters the armory officer refused to relinquish control.  
"For me," he added, voice a mere breath.  
Malcolm's fingers dug into the ground and his hips rose to meet the warm cavern that engulfed him. When he finally reached completion, he cried out, bucking, and Trip grabbed the twisting hips, holding him down. Tucker kissed his way back up and cradled the naked, pliant body in his arms.  
"Thank you," he murmured.  
Malcolm nipped at his lover's lips and swiped his tongue over them. "Love you, Trip," he whispered.  
Trip gazed into the gray-blue eyes. “So beautiful,” he whispered, tracing his fingertips over the cheekbones to the lips. “Love you so much.”  
He suddenly gasped as Malcolm's hands closed around his still clothed arousal.  
“Permission to kiss you senseless, commander?” the lieutenant asked, nibbling at the exposed throat as Trip let his head fall back.  
“Permission granted,” was the trembly reply.  
Malcolm paved a wet way down the neck and Tucker groaned as his lover continued to massage him through his pants. This was torture! Finally, Reed opened the pants, running a thumb over him. Trip twitched his hips again, a tingly feeling racing through him as he looked into the devilishly sparkling eyes.  
"Mal...." he begged.  
The thumb moved again over the sensitive head and Tucker whimpered. Finally a warm mouth followed and he had to hold onto himself not to lose himself in the feeling, the irresistible force of nature that was his lover. A talented tongue wrapped itself around his hardness and strong hands tenderly kneaded his thighs. Trip's eyes were on the dark head between his legs, the sight incredibly arousing.  
It was stirring him in a way Trip hadn’t thought possible. His lust grew and he twitched his hips, only to be stilled by two strong hands. Spikes of undisguised need and desire lanced through him, firing him up, making his blood boil. Malcolm was doing the rest as his lips, tongue, fingers… everything, was working on the hardness in front of him.  
And Reed didn’t hurry. He was taking his sweet time. Trip was breathing in harsh little gasps. When one of those talented fingers, slick with his own juices, went deeper, the commander gave a little hiccupping cry.  
"Gawd....." he groaned as the fire grew too much to bear any longer. "Malcolm.... If you… don’t….. make me…. come, he managed, voice failing, “I’ll…. I’ll…..” He couldn’t think of a good threat, his mind having turned to mush.  
A chuckle answered the unfinished threat and Malcolm continued his slow torture. Gawd, he was dying here. He was dying! The finger was back, playing idle little games, and Trip lifted his hips off the ground, bucking, whimpering in need. Reed was doing this at his own leisure, his other hand stroking a thigh, a side…. Warm and soft, incredibly arousing.  
“Please,” Trip pleaded. “Mal, now….”  
Malcolm let his tongue run up the full length, a wicked expression in his eyes. He finally took pity on his writhing lover, taking him to the peak and letting him go over the edge. Trip couldn’t hold back the wordless howl of pleasure, even if he had tried.  
For a while, he just lay there, limp, dazed, breathing harshly, trying to get his racing heart back to normal speed. Lips caressed his chest, moving further up, catching his own, and he let his tongue swirl in a lazy dance with his lover’s.  
As the afterglow dissipated, leaving behind a feeling of utter contentment and warmth, Trip snuggled closer to his lover, feeling his presence, smelling his scent, completely reassured that his world was just fine. He was still partially clothed, a contrast to the naked lieutenant, but neither was inclined to alter that state. After a while, Malcolm shivered slightly and Trip gave him a worried look. He felt lazy, content, warm, but now that they were cooling off, Reed had to feel colder.  
“Cold?” he murmured.  
“A bit,” the younger man confessed.  
Trip moved to grab the discarded clothes, ignoring the mild protest from his lover. “Can’t have you catch another flu bug,” he told him.  
Malcolm slipped into his shirt and, after cleaning himself as best as possible, also into his pants. Reed settled into Trips embrace again.  
“Think the others wonder where we are?”  
“Probably,” Trip answered. “Don’t care, though.” He ran his fingers through the wavy, dark brown hair. He checked the time and smiled. “Got a few more hours till the shuttle leaves. Any ideas?”  
Malcolm looked thoughtful. “I love it here, but… do think we might find a less public, open space?”  
“What for?”  
There was a gleam in the gray-blue eyes Trip had seen there before, and he shivered in anticipation. “This is a new world and a new civilization. I’d like to see some of their… cultural centers… with you.”  
“Bar hoppin’ after all?” the engineer laughed.  
Malcolm kissed him gently. “Something like it. How about dinner? Then see what time’s left?”  
Dinner with his lover. It sounded perfect. He voiced his thoughts, and Malcolm’s eyes and whole face glowed warmly. Trip got up and pulled Reed with him. Pressing another kiss onto the sinful lips, they then left their little hideaway and strolled along the shady path that led back to the outskirts of the city, and with it to the free public transportation system.


End file.
